


Competent.

by Mrs_Joker27



Category: Harley Quinn (Comics), Jarley, The Joker - Fandom, The Joker and Harley Quinn - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8008324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Joker27/pseuds/Mrs_Joker27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Joker and Harley Quinn have made a little spawn and its been kept quite a good secret from the outside world. Till a fellow bad guy throws Harley Quinn under the Bat bus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competent.

It was a small place but Harley loved it. Her apartment was deep within the south side of the Gotham City and for all reasons aside, no one really knew that the villain Harley Quinn lived at the top apartment in their complex. What the fellow complex peeps knew was their was a very frendly, pretty single mother that lived above them. Her assumed name was Francis Drenna, but went by Frankie. It was a wonderful cover and Harley had used the fake life a few times while living off the grid, much like she was doing now. Her facial tattoo's covered by tattoo make up whenever she left the house, she looked just like everyone else. 

Which is just what she was looking to do. Right now. 

It had been months since her last run about with the Joker, if not longer, almost a year. There had been some talk about it for awhile till it fell dead quiet about it. Again, that's something Harley was happy about. The less people took to notice her, the better things would be during this life transition. 

“Don't tell me what to do, Don't tell me what to say, please when I go out with you don't put me on display!” Harley sang to herself in her small kitchen, the radio playing the song “You Don't Own Me.” by Lesley Gore. She was finishing up some dishes, and the apartment was nearly spotless. The normally wild looking Harley Quinn was dressed down and comfortable. In a pair of yoga type pants that read, “No Touch” on the ass of them and a pair of pink slippers. While she wore a old looking Loony Tunes shirt that hugged her body nicely. Her long blonde hair, with the dye cut out, was pulled up in a messy bun on top of her head. 

Her tattoos were visible as she wore no make up on her face this late a night, but she still looked like a snow white angel with wild blue eyes. “You don't own me, don't try to change me in anyway. You don't own me, don't tie me down cause I'll never stay.” She danced around her kitchen, using a large black spoon as a microphone. “I don't tell you what you say, I don't tell you what to do, I'm young and I love to be young, I'm free and I-” 

Knock. 

Harley stopped singing and stood quietly in her kitchen. Her body tense as she looked to the gun on top of fridge and her bat against the wall. Putting the spoon down on the counter, she dried her hands off and grabbed the bat on her way through the little living room she turned the radio off. Walking to the door she stood there for a moment with the bat in hand. 

Knock Knock. 

Harley looked at the door then at the time which flashed on the tv's cable box, it was going on one in the morning. Swallowing she took a deep breath. “......Password.” She spoke into the metal door that just looked like wood. A sigh came through the other side that Harley could hear with her ear pressed against the door. 

“Grape Soda.” Came the answer and Harley went to open the door then stopped. 

“What's my favorite flavor of ice cream.” Harley asked, looking at the door with a skeptical expression, as if the person on the other side could see her. 

“Mint Chocolate chip. Which I have. Let me in.” Came the voice and Harley smiled, unlocking the twenty locks on the door and swinging it open. 

“Oh Jonny! Its nice to see you! You said you have ice cream?” The Joker's right hand man Jonny stood at her door with a brown paper bag and look of steeled annoyance only to smile slightly when he saw Harley and walked into the apartment. Harley quickly closed the door and locked it back up with the bat leaning on it. 

“Yea, Mister J wanted me to come by and-” 

“Pudden sent you?!” she cut him off as she rounded him to stand before the tall dark haired man. “Does he miss me! Oh I miss him so very much!! It's been a good two months since he last saw me and Layla.....I'd....I'd like him to see her again. He was good with her last time Jonny, he was!” Harley sighed as if she was getting herself composed again. “Sorry....I....whatever, its nothing.” She took the bag from him and started into the kitchen. Taking out the groceries, she smiled when she saw the pint of ice cream and opened it. Pulling out a spoon from the drawers she started to eat it right out of the carton. 

“Well Harley.” Jonny said as he walked into the kitchen and started to put the rest of the few items he brought to her into the fridge. “I brought you those things because he wanted me to get them for you, and let you know that when he is done down at the docks, he will be by to see you....and Layla. He wanted me to tell you to answer the door on the third knock at 3 am.” 

Harley stopped mid-bite to smile at Jonny, walking up to him as she finished her bite and getting another scoop and offered it to him to eat but he shook his head and she put it in his mouth anyway. He didn't like eating after her, because well, he knew where her mouth had been before. Harley smiled and took a deep breath as she took the spoon back. “Thank you Jonny for delivering the message....and the ice cream. Would you like to see her?” Harley asked as they walked back towards the living room and towards the door. 

“Thank you Harley, but no, I'm sure she is super cute. Given her mother and all, but I have a lot of work to get done before I can get home to my own family.” 

Harley sat the ice cream down on the coffee table and went to the door, unlocking it for Jonny before opening it and letting him out with a nod. “Thank you Jonny, be safe out there. I hear the bat's been sniffing around.” 

“Who did you talk to about the bat?” Jonny asked, Harley wasn't to be talking to anyone really. Harley licked her lips and knew she messed up right then. 

“.....No one. Its a turn of phrase....Goodnight Jonny.” She then shut the door in his face. Jonny made a face before he pulled out his phone and left. Harley sighed as she walked back to the coffee table picking up the ice cream, she took another bite and suddenly wasn't very hungry anymore. That was bad, she shouldn't have said anything. She had been talking to Ivy behind Joker's back. And it had been Ivy that told her the bat had been very active lately as if, looking for something. 

Putting the ice cream away she checked the clock. Two hours till Mister J said he was going to visit her....if he even showed. Licking her lips she walked into the small back bed room. Opening the door quietly, she entered the night light lit room. Laying in a little black crib was a baby girl, Laying on her back, and her head full of pretty blonde curls. She looked like an angel had been placed in that pink blanket crib. Harley smiled at the sight of her pretty little baby. 

“Layla...” she whispered, just to say her name but not wake her as Harley leaned into the crib and picked her up. Holding her sleeping form to her chest as she walked to the window. Standing near the glass she looked out at the city lights that lit up the city like stars light the sky. “.....Daddy is going to visit tonight....” she whispered to the little girl as she made a little hiccup sound and wiggled in Harley's arms. “He loves you baby girl...as best he can...ok....don't ever think he doesn't...” 

“You shouldn't teach your daughter that her father's insanity is excusable, he is a danger to himself, you, and your child.” Came a rumbling voice from the darkness of the bed room and Harley froze at first, clutching Layla before she slowly turned to see the massive shadowy bat figure in the dark. 

“Get out.” Harley growled quietly. “Get the fuck out. How did you even find me.”

“I have my ways.” Batman stated as cold as ice as he stepped out of the darkness and looked at Harley. 

“Why are you even here, I'm not doing anything wrong.” Harley stepped away from the window and closer to the door where Batman stepped to the side to stop her form running. 

“I'm here to tell you Harley if you dont give your child up, I will be forced to take her and give her into proper care. You are not mentally competent enough to handle a child. Nor is your 'Pudden' even a close version to a suitable father for any living creature.” The Bat's words hung in the room like thick fog and Harley looked disgusted by the sheer idea he was stating to her. Her arms around her child close as she shook her head. 

“I wont give her up.” Harley sneered back quietly. “Who are you to tell me about my mental stability. I'm perfectly fine.” 

“What about daddy.” 

“.........He's good with her.......” 

“Till he drops her too into a vat of acid or off a helicopter.” 

“He wouldn't.”

“He did it to you.”

“I willingly jump.....Shit for brains. You don't understand. Than again I thought you might, since you do dress up like a giant bat and jump of buildings.” 

There was a quiet moment as they stared each other down. The batman came in closer and Harley growled, holding Layla close that she slightly shook her and it made the baby whine as if she was going to cry. “Don't. She's just a baby.” Harley spoke harshly as she looked up at the bat. 

“Get rid of her. Or I will take her to a better home. Now that I know what's been going on, I can not let a child grow up in these twisted conditions. It's a matter of protection.” Batman ordered once more before there was a flash of smoke, causing Harley to cough and that woke Layla. The smoke, the smell and the noise made her cry. Harley calmed her coughing as the smoke cleared and there was no one there anymore. Looking around she frowned and began to bouncing the little girl in her arms. 

“Shhhh...its ok...Momma's got you....” She whispered as she started out of the dark room. Her heart felt heavy, because even Harley knew the Batman wasn't joking. He didn't joke. “That mean man wont hurt us no more...” She spoke sweetly as she walked Layla into the living room and turned on the TV, keeping the volume down as she held her the whole time she made a bottle, to scared to let her out of her sight. 

Sitting down in her rocking arm chair she fed Layla and held her close. Keeping her eyes on the time...and on the door....she needed her Pudden.


End file.
